


PLAYER, MUTE YOUR MIKE!

by Castor_Raiden, Kai_Roar



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bios will be in chapter 2, Gen, Story comes from discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_Raiden/pseuds/Castor_Raiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar
Summary: Player is a gamer and we know it, but sometimes he makes mistakes.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Player (Carmen Sandiego 2019) & Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. PLAYER, MUTE YOUR MIKE!

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from a small Role Play session I did with a friend on Discord.

Player was sitting at his computer playing an online fantasy RPG with his good buddy on discord Skeet who went by the gamer tag of Swift_Seizer (Swift for short)

"Swift we got goblins after us." Player said over the discord voice chat

  
“I’m on it!” Skeet replied, maneuvering his character over to deal with them.

  
"Thanks Swift! Oh, hold on Swift brb." Player said, logging off of the game

  
“Aight.” Skeet leaned back in his chair, as he kept playing.

  
"Yeah I'm here Red, just finished up a game." Player's voice called over voice chat 

  
Skeet raised an eyebrow and leaned in.

  
"The jewel should be on the top floor and security is going to be tight, so you'll have to be fast get in then get out." Player called to "Red"

  
“I advise looping the cameras, dude,” Skeet said helpfully.

  
"Yep, the cameras will be on loop the whole time." Player agrees not even noticing that Skeet was the one who said it, "There should window that you can get in through on the north side of building Red, you'll just grapple on up there."

  
There was a quiet knock on Skeet’s door. “Gotcha dinner, kiddo,” Skeet's dad, Retsford, announced as he came in.

  
"Don't worry Red VILE won't even know we were there." Player voice called over the voice chat

  
Retsford froze upon hearing the name VILE. “Skeet...” he said darkly. “Explain. Now.”

“Uhh...” Skeet muted his own mic. “I dunno, we were just playing a game, then Player said he had to go and started talking about this!”

  
"Zack the museum is just off of Elm Street on the right side of road." Player's voice said over the voice chat

  
“Skeet Thorson you stay right here, understand? Call me if anything happens.” Without waiting for a response, Retsford left the house and drove off.

(Spongebob narrator: Meanwhile...)

  
"Thanks Player, are we all ready?" Carmen asked over the comms  
  
"Yep just pulled up next to the building Carm." Zack relied munching on a hotdog  
  
"Bro lay off the dogs I can smell your breath from here." Ivy remarked from beside him  
  
"Focus guys VILE wants this jewel so we have to steal it before they get a chance." Carmen said

  
Retsford, now wearing a jacket with the hood up, strolled down the sidewalk, his eyes shining in the streetlights as he stared at the museum.

  
"Alright security's down Red, you're good to go." Player told Carmen as she grappled up to the window ledge and went right in

  
“You might have company soon,” Skeet warned over the voice chat  
  
Retsford changed course, crossing the street to the museum lot.

  
"Why would we have company soo- Wait a minute, um Swift my mike is muted right?" Player asked over the discord voice chat

  
“No. No it is not, hi!” Skeet had the decency to sound embarrassed. “Yeah, my Dad’s on his way there. And before you ask, he DOES know about VILE.”

  
"RED GET OUT OF THERE!" Player shouted over the comms still forgetting to mute his mike  
  
"I got the jewel Player no need to worry I'm already heading towards the exit." Carmen replied calmly  
  
"NO Red our plan was heard some guy is heading your way to possibly apprehend you as we speak! He could already be there!" Player clarified very worried

  
“Whoa whoa dude chill! Dad ain’t no cop!” Skeet explained as he called Retsford. “Look, I’ll call him now and we can explain-“

“Skeet? What’s wrong?” Retsford asked answer his cellphone

“Dad don’t attack anyone, okay? Please.” Skeet asked

  
"Then I'll keep an eye out." Carmen stated she jumped from the ledge onto the asphalt parking lot

  
“I trust you, so I won’t.” Retsford hung up and looked out at the lady in red. “Excuse me, miss? Can I have a word?”

  
Carmen turned around and faced the man, "Need something sir?" she asked casually

  
“Are you familiar with a Doctor Bellum?” Retsford asked in return

  
"I do, but why do you want to know?" she responds

  
“Because...” Retsford pulled down his hood and revealed his ratlike head. “Because she did this to me, and something similar to the boy I’m raising.”

  
"So Bellum did experiment with genetics, call me Carmen, Carmen Sandiego." she extended her hand for handshake, "And you are?"

  
Retsford returned the gesture with a warm smile. “Retsford Thorson, nice to meet you. Shall we continue this conversation at my house before VILE and/or the police catch us?” he invited.

  
"Let's." she agreed with press to her ear piece, "Ivy have red drone following us, better safe than back at VILE."  
  
"Gotcha Carm." Ivy responded activating red drone, "Bro get car started we're following a rat." called to her brother who was right beside her  
  
"A rat? Well at least it ain't fish." Zack replied as he started up the car and began following Carmen and Retsford from a distance while red drone kept an eye on the pair from the sky

  
“Wise words,” Retsford agreed, before calling Skeet back. “Skeet, put some coffee on and get yourself a soda. I get the feeling it’s gonna be a long night.”

**-END**


	2. Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character bios for Skeet and Retsford made by Castor_Raiden

Name: Skeet Thorson

Pronouns: he/him Age: late teens

Affiliation: Carmen Sandiego

Codename: N/A

Skills: Enhanced Speed, Enhanced tracking

Family: Retsford Thorson (adoptive father)

Brief bio: The second of Bellum’s genetic experiments, he was rescued as a young child from her lab when Retsford made his escape.

Name: Retsford Thorsen

Pronouns: he/him

Age: 32

Affiliation: Carmen

Codename: White Rat

Skills: Strength, Stealth, Rat Physiology

Family: Skeet Thorsen

Brief bio: Retsford was one the first successfully attempts at making hybrids but Bellum wasn’t prepared for his enhanced strength and he easily escaped, tearing the lab apart and taking a young Skeet with him, whom he raised. Due to them destroying her lab she bailed on DNA experiments, but Retsford is against VILE and teaches Skeet about the evil that VILE is. Retsford himself doesn't mess with VILE but when he hears reports of Carmen Sandiego and ties some of her thefts back to VILE he then tries to help in stopping them as a sort of revenge for creating him and Skeet.


End file.
